


Something Dark [ToQ/Thud!]

by panda_desu



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, 烈車戦隊トッキュウジャー | Ressha Sentai ToQger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: Sometimes, Z feels something moves inside him. It's not a feeling.





	Something Dark [ToQ/Thud!]

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an old fic I've written a few years back but this was around the time when I wasn't able to upload things to AO3 for unknown reasons XD. So, I hope you could enjoy this old piece.

It's been looking for a new place. It has made several stops, thinking that maybe it would be the place it's been looking for. Every time, it has to leave because it's always too fast to take over its host. Each and every one of them has ended dead or insane. No longer interesting for it to stay. It always linger in the darkest of places, waiting. It's been for the longest time now. Now, it feels something. It can feel the amount of darkness it's been looking for. It swishes its tail.

  
It's very easy. Even easier than the last one which casted it out forcefully. This one is an endless amount of darkness. All kinds and shapes of darkness. Sometimes the darkness takes shape of a city. Sometimes it looks like an ocean there. It keeps changing shape but the intensity of the darkness never changes. The darkness is so powerful. It can feel it affects its whole being. It feels familiar. It makes it somewhat stronger.

With another swish of its tail, it finds the deepest and darkest corner. The Summoning Dark waits.

***

Sometimes, Z feels something moves inside him. It's not a feeling. Something. Alive. He never bothers to find out what is it. There's only one reason and he knows it. It's the darkness. He can feel the darkness inside him moves. It vibrates strongly under his skin. It's something he's used to and wears it like his second skin. It's his nature. A creature born from pure darkness.

However, it starts to get a little painful lately. He no longer wants the darkness. He wants the light. The only thing the darkness never able to do is shine. Z wants that.

***

It can feel its surroundings rattle and move. The Summoning Dark waits in expectation. Its host is angry. The anger becomes stronger every time. It won't be long now.

***

Z stares at the mirror. As usual, instead of his own reflection, he sees Glitter. She's a part of him now, literally. He's not only able to see her as his own reflection. He can feel her inside him. An embodiment of light engulfed in massive darkness. Her presence makes him somewhat angry. He's the Emperor of Darkness. The darkness inside him should be more than enough to devour Glitter and her light. How massive the light inside her for her to stay whole inside Z? Is there something called the Empress of Light? What about Right? He can be the Emperor of Light if there's such a thing.

***

The Summoning Dark unhappily swishes its tail. The building anger should be enough for it to take over by now but there's something preventing it from moving. It has tried several time to move its host and succeeded. It can feel the darkness grows and radiating outside. It just need a little more and it can take over this darkness. But it always stop against its will, forcing it to go back to a hidden corner.

It swishes its tail and swims through the darkness. It needs to find out why. It finds it in one corner. Something shines in the darkness. The Summoning Dark grows weary. There's all kind of darkness here. Could it has a dark that shines like that shining darkness that casted him outside? No. The only one who has it is that policeman and he guards his own city. He won't leave and be inside someone else's darkness. It swims closer. It can see it clearly now. A caged light. The Summoning Dark never sees something like this before. It's huge and so dense. It circles the light. How can it be here inside this pure darkness? It does not belong here. Why is it here?

***

Z is getting more angry. He can sense Glitter is moving. Maybe she's trying to escape. Not a chance. He won't let her go.

***

"Who goes there?"

The Summoning Dark frowns except it doesn't have any body parts needed for frowning. The light is talking to it.

[I'm the Summoning Dark. Who are you?]

"I'm Glitter."

The Summoning Dark floats in its place. It stares at Glitter. [You don't belong here.]

"I..." Glitter hesitates and doesn't say anything else. The light flickers.

The Summoning Dark swishes its tail impatiently. [You will be absorbed sooner or later. There's no use resisting. You will be part of this darkness.]

"But Schwarz-sama...Z-sama...." She fidgets. "I can't. I have to."

It stares at the light for a moment and swishes its tail impatiently. Their surroundings tremble. Glitter looks like she's flinching. The Summoning Dark's body grows a bit bigger. [As long as he has this darkness and this anger, he will be mine.]

Glitter stares at it, confused. "He's the Emperor of Darkness. He belongs to the darkness."

[Precisely].

***  



End file.
